Dragon's Month of Promises
by Azurknight
Summary: A series of shipping stories that take place after the events of the show. Irina, Rias, and Koneko have been completed thus far with continued progress each week for the others.
1. Irina

Irina's Desires

Issei Hyoudou is currently going through the biggest day of his life thus far. He has seen many fights, fought many outlandish foes, and has had many perverse ventures. But now, he's taking responsibility to the girls whose hearts he has won. He is currently in the midst of a grand wedding held in a special chapel decorated with glamorous décor with many guests in attendance from all factions. It was built specifically by devils under the employment of Sirzechs Lucifer. He is marrying Rias, Akeno, Asia, Koneko, Kuroka, Xenovia, Rossweisse, and Irina. All of these lovely ladies are garbed in a special wedding dress tailored specifically for them. Irina is particular is wearing a wedding dress tailored by order of Michael the archangel. Michael is in attendance among Issei's family and the girl's parents. Irina's parents are also in attendance and they're the most skeptical of their daughter being part of a polygamous marriage, but Irina looks very happy and she has told her parents this is what she wants, so they're okay with it.

Issei is currently giving the girls their wedding kisses, which results in various shenanigans which the audience takes with smiles. Issei's parents are crying profusely. They are clapping with every kiss and they say to each other.

"I can't believe that perverted son of ours is actually marrying nine fine ladies."

"And I hear we thought he'd never get one girlfriend with that attitude of his."

"And this means we'll have grandchildren finally!"

Issei doesn't hear his parents saying these things, he wouldn't care anyway at this point, as he finishes the kisses and the group gets ready to go the wedding reception. Issei has been asked by Sirzechs to accompany him and Grayfia instead of going with his wives much to his chagrin. In reality, this was the girls doing as they need to decide on something before going to the reception.

They are going to decide who Issei is going to honeymoon with as he has the entire month to spend time each of the girls. He is going to spend three days with them each and use the remaining three for whatever he wants. They decided on this system about four months ago, but didn't decide on how this order would be determined. The girls go with an old classic, drawing straws. Each of the girls draws a straw and each straw has a number on one through nine. The girls have each drawn their straws.

(For all intents and purposes, the whole order will not be shown.)

Irina has drawn the number one straw and is the first to go on a honeymoon with Issei in a location of her choice, much to the other girls chagrin. Irina has to choose a location where both she and Issei can simply enjoy each other's company without difficulties from her being an angel. The other girls leave Irina alone for the moment to let her decides where she wants to go and they hand her a stone which will immediately warp her to the reception hall.

Irina stands alone at the altar now an official bride of the Red Dragon Emperor. She is praying to Michael for help with choosing a location. He appears behind her as he had a hunch that she would ask for help in this matter. He has perpetually sad expression, but has a clear smile as he asks her.

"How do you feel at the moment, Irina?"

Irina puts her palms to her chest as she answers with a blush.

"My heart is…racing, Lord Michael. It hasn't stopped racing since I put on this dress today."

Michael nods as he replies.

"As expected of a newlywed bride. I cannot express how important this wedding was to our faction. Marrying Issei is a great milestone to better establish more peace with the devil faction."

Irina smiles and adds.

"Yes, Lord Michael. And I know it is imprudent to ask you for help, but…"

Michael simply raises his hand and further states.

"Not at all. While this is important to our faction, it is important that you're happy, Irina. Consider this my wedding gift to you and Issei."

Michael produces a small box and hands to Irina. Michael then expresses.

"I am also looking forward to the day that I get to see what kind of children you'll produce."

Irina blushes like a beet as she asks.

"You want me to have a child as soon as possible, Lord Michael? I will if that is what you ask."

Michael gives a more befuddled smile as he replies.

"No, no, Irina, have children when you feel ready. I wouldn't order you to do that."

Irina has a sparkle in eye as she assumes her praying position again and says.

"Of course, Lord Michael, I will take it slower."

Irina then grasps the stone and is immediately taken to the reception hall. Issei is currently dancing with Ravel and he is being watched by who appears to be Riser with a very irritated look on his face. Irina then approaches Issei with a smile as he stops his dance with Ravel to greet Irina as he has yet to formally talk with her about the whole situation. He talked with the other girls either before or after arriving at the reception hall.

Issei approaches her still wearing his white suit as he looks at her as she blushes and asks.

"So, you and me for the next three days."

Issei scratches the back of his head as Irina gives a very innocent smile as she presents the gift from Michael to them. Issei opens it as it is clear that this is one of those gifts that needs to be opened as soon as possible. Inside the box is a rather odd present, a metal sphere with a halo and a devil wing on it with a note from Michael that reads.

 _To Irina and Issei_

 _I understand that a honeymoon is a very intimate time for newlyweds, and Irina being angel may complicate things. For this reason, I ordered the creation of this sphere, which contains an interdimensional island made specifically for your leisure. Keep in mind that this is unlike the room as this island will collapse after three days of being opened, but overall has the same function. It was very difficult to create and I hope you both enjoy yourselves the fullest without restraint._

Issei inspects the sphere and feels a button on it. Irina stops him from pressing it and says.

"Darling, we should wait until the end. We'll have three whole days with just the two of us."

Irina is doing her best to prevent herself from having lewd or impure thoughts by thinking of more wifely things besides lovemaking. She simply sits with the other brides as she gets looks of jealousy since she is ultimately going to be Issei's "first". Issei goes through the motions of a wedding, including switching off cutting the massive cake that was baked with his multiple wives.

The reception begins its closing as the girls leave to the residence as Issei waves goodbye for three days with Irina at his side with a small bag of clothes. Once the girls leaves and the guests give their congratulations, Issei presses the button on the sphere which instantly brings him and Irina to a small island with a sunset overlooking an ocean. It has trees of varying species with plenty growing delicious looking fruits. It has a beautiful field of flowers surrounding a cozy looking cottage. The two look in awe at this majestic site.

Suddenly, Issei lifts Irina in a carrying style as she blushes and he simply says.

"Well, I'm supposed to carry you over the threshold, aren't I?"

Issei carries Irina across the field and into the cottage. The cottage itself is homely as it has a single bedroom and a small kitchen with a fridge and stove. Issei carries Irina into the bedroom and the inside is a comfortable look bedroom with a large bed surrounded by white rose petals and even an ice bucket with multiple bottles being cooled in it. Issei and Irina both blush at this site as it is clear that Michael thought of everything. Issei gently puts Irina on the bed as she inspects the various bottles and sees that there are special vintages of wine, fancy looking bottles of champagne, crystal bottles of vodka.

Issei then takes his shoes off and relaxes on the bed as it has been a long day and Irina takes her high heels that were made with her dress. Irina then reaches for the bottle of champagne and finds two glasses near the bucket. She hands the glasses to Issei and she pops the cap off of the bottle which causes foam to spew from the head causing them both to get a little worried about getting the sheets soiled. But they quickly forget about this and simply pour each other some glasses and have a toast as Irina puts the bottle on the nightstand next to her.

The two then start talking about their lives up to this point as they sip down their champagne as Irina states.

"You know, I would have never imagined I'd be married to a devil, or even a dragon for that matter."

Irina actually giggles about this and Issei responds just as casually.

"Yeah, and I thought you were a guy when we were kids. So I never imagined this back then either."

Issei notices that his glass is empty and reaches over to grab the champagne bottle but he slips slightly while reaching for the bottle and accidently falls over the bed and as he rolls over the side, he grabs what he thinks is the sheets, but it turns out to be Irina's dress and accidently pulls her over the side along with his and she lands on top of him with her dress slightly pulled down revealing her breasts to her new husband which he immediately notices. Irina realizes immediately this immediately and isn't shocked, repulsed, or upset in the slightest. She simply asks with a blush and a smile.

"What are you imagining now?"

Issei thoughts are what anyone would imagine.

" _I have save this imagine for the spank bank later! Wait, what am I think…"_

Issei's thoughts are interrupted when Irina simply presses her lips against his and he puts his arms around her. Minutes later, Issei and Irina's clothes lay on the floor next to their bed as the get under the sheet to consummate their marriage. Irina is completely nude save for her rosary around her neck. Issei prepares himself but he looks at the door to their room, and Irina asks.

"Darling, what's wrong?"

Issei shakes his head as he answers.

"Well…I was half expecting Rias, Akeno, or Asia to barge in and stop us…I was even expecting you to suddenly burst into the room for some reason."

Irina gives a slightly jealous look as she retorts.

"You weren't thinking of another woman were you!?"

Issei quickly defends himself by saying.

"Of course not! It was just a reflex thought!"

Irina smiles again and adds in a soft tone.

"Good…well then…I was your first kiss when we were kids…"

Issei finishes the sentence with.

"And I guess you're just going be my plain first."

Issei and Irina kiss once more before they engage in a romantic evening. A couple of hours later, the two lie next to each other in the bed with blushed looks and Irina's hair is now down as she is processing what just happened.

Issei is thinking.

" _I just got freaking laid! I can't go back to spanking it anymore!"_

Irina is actually panting a little after this experience and even thanks Michael for allowing her to have this opportunity and be an angel at the same time. Irina then grabs Issei's hand and says sweetly.

"It's only been five hours, and we've got sixty-seven more with each other."

Irina and Issei fall asleep next to each other as they look forward to tomorrow and enjoy a fun day together in privacy.

The next day, the two enjoy a day near the beach with great food as the fridge is filled with great meats and vegetables with the island having lots of fruits. The island's sun is also in full shine as it luminates a beautiful blue are both wearing swimsuits that they packed. They have an easy picnic by the artificial ocean and they talk about something that has Irina concerned. She hands Issei a piece of watermelon as she explains.

"Issei, I'm worried about what'll happen when we have a child together."

Issei spits out his watermelon and immediately reacts.

"Isn't it a bit early to think about babies!?"

Irina adds with her more normal tone.

"Of course we're not having children now, but it will happen eventually. At least, I hope it does."

Issei becomes more relaxed and comforts her by saying.

"I promise it will happen someday."

Irina nods and continues to explain her worries.

"What concerns me is that…angels haven't completely accepted peace with devils and fallen angels. There are those like Lord Michael who advocate it, like he does us, but then there are those who have yet to accept it. Just the other day, a new Brave Saint called me a sow. After that, I hear talk about some angels who think of me as a traitor. I guess now I understand how I made Xenovia and Asia felt."

Issei moves closer and puts his arm around Irina and tells her.

"Well screw them. I don't give a crap what others think of me having you as a wife. I love you, and that's all I need…well, and the other girls too. I mean, I did just marry nine girls yesterday."

Issei then states.

"If anyone gives our kids crap, I'll beat the hell out of them."

Irina smiles and adds.

"I will too."

They sit together until the sun begins to set. Irina then asks Issei with a more seductive look on her face.

"Darling, now that the sun is setting, why don't we go back to the bedroom and enjoy each other like last night?"

Issei looks up with his serious smile and happily.

" _Hell yeah, I have a strong feeling that these days are going to be some of the most awesome days of my life!"_

Issei and Irina walk back to the cottage and enjoy their private time with what they have left.

 **Author's Note- This is may be a shipping fic. But I intend to put the other ones with this one in a big story that corresponds with the poll's winner order. I will decide the next winner in the next few days, and am now allowing multiple votes.**


	2. Rias

Rias's Intrigue

 **Back to the stick drawing**

Rias has unfortunately drawn the number 2 straw with a look of disappointment as she asks.

"Who got the number 1 straw?"

Rias looks at Irina as she happily shows the number 1 to everyone much to her jealousy. Akeno doesn't help the situation by saying with her usual smile.

"Well, I guess Irina has Issei's virginity reserved in the end."

Rias storms out of the wedding hall wearing a lovely dress laced with red ribbons and a veil decorated with the Gremory symbol. She is actually rather upset about not being the first girl to take Issei for the month.

Issei is currently riding in a limo with his brother-in-law Sirzechs and his wife Grayfia. Sirzechs is wearing his full Lucifer armor with the addition of a corsage in the center of the plate adorned to his chest Sirzechs pulls out a bottle wine and pours a glass for himself and Issei as he hands the second glass and casually remarks.

"I know it is premature, but I'd like to propose a toast, Issei."

Issei is still awestruck riding with the current Lucifer as he responds with his head bowing.

"Thanks a lot, Lord Lucifer!"

Sirzechs gives a slightly disappointed look and says.

"Come now, Issei, you're officially part of the family; so call me big brother or bro."

Issei still can't bring himself to calls Sirzechs anything like that due to the sheer amount of respect he has for the Crimson Devil. Sirzechs scratches his chin and then snaps his finger as he tells Issei in a faux commanding tone.

"I order you to call me Big Brother or Big Bro from now on, Red Dragon Emperor!"

Issei slightly spills the wine, luckily not on his nice outfit, as he responds a little nervously.

"Yes, Lord…I mean, Big Bro!"

Sirzechs laughs slightly as he finds this funny and holds out his glass and Grayfia has a glass now as Sirzechs announces.

"A toast, to my Sister's new husband, and my new little Brother."

The three devils tap their glasses together and enjoy a nice glass of wine before arriving at the reception hall. Rias naturally takes part of the cake cutting with the other girls and Issei, and is part of a massive toast orchestrated by her father. She even pretends to leave with the other girls as she stays behind the door and watches as Issei and Irina leave inside the sphere that contains the closed off world for their honeymoon. She is rather sad that she won't be Issei's first, but moves on so that she can start planning her three days.

 **Three Days Later**

Rias is packing some of her clothes for her three days with Issei, but Asia, who is helping her, notices that Rias has only really packed lingerie and nothing more, causing her to blush as she asks.

"Rias, you're not only bringing things to seduce Issei, are you?"

Rias looks in her bag and notices this as well which she then proceeds to unpack a little as she packs more normal clothing, with some lingerie. Asia has noticed that Rias has seemed uneasy for the last three days. While Asia doesn't completely get it, she isn't at all ignorant to Rias's feelings about Irina being the first. Asia tells Rias.

"You know, I'm not going be able to be with Issei for a while, and you get to go with him today. So how I do you think I feel about that?"

Rias approaches Asia and apologizes to her.

"I'm sorry, Asia, I'm just jealous of Irina, but I should also consider how my friends feel about this as well."

Asia shakes her head and explains in gentle tone.

"That's not how I feel at all, Rias. I am a little jealous, don't misunderstand, I'm not upset in the slightest because getting three days with Issei is something I am very much looking forward to. So I encourage us to get our time in, so that we can have our own unique experiences."

Rias smiles and responds to this in a more happy tone.

"Thank you, Asia. You're absolutely correct in your feelings, and I should learn from your example."

Rias finishes packing as she goes to Issei's bedroom at the Hyoudou residence as this is where the sphere has been brought to by Xenovia two days earlier to put it in a place where it would be safe. Issei and Irina appear from a flash of light and the sphere immediately breaks into pieces as it has served its purpose. Irina hugs Issei and says goodbye for a while since it is Rias's turn.

Irina passes by Rias and tells her in non-sarcastic tone.

"You won't be disappointed, I promise."

Rias nods and makes her way towards Issei. She is wearing her wedding dress from three days ago as she greets Issei. She doesn't hesitate with her most anxious question.

"Issei, did you and Irina…"

Issei answers her with a big blush and doesn't look ashamed in the slightest.

"Yeah, we did…more than a couple times."

Rias takes a deep breath as she had known the whole time, but wanted to hear Issei admit it. He didn't cheat on her after all since Irina had won their little game. Issei lifts the mood by saying in a forward tone.

"But it's your turn now, Rias."

Issei walks up and hugs Rias and kisses her being rather forward than usual. Rias pulls back almost immediately as she isn't used to Issei being so forward. Issei then asks.

"So where are we going for the next three days?"

Rias blushes at the realization that Issei intends to give her his full attention without any hesitation for the next three days. Rias then grabs Issei's hand as she opens a glyph to teleport herself and Issei to the location that she has picked for their honeymoon.

Rias and Issei are both now standing in front of a hotel room which is modeled to look like old Japan as they are standing in front of a screen door. Issei lifts Rias up as he intends to carry Rias over the threshold like he did with Irina. She happily lets him do this, but as they enter the room, there is no bed, just a big futon with the words: happy honeymoon written in Japanese. Issei asks Rias.

"Where are we exactly?"

Rias happily answers while still in Issei's arms.

"We're in Iga, Issei. The birthplace of ninjas."

Issei looks a little confused, and while he still very much intends to do what Rias wants, he asks her.

"Why did you choose Iga for our honeymoon?"

Rias gives a rather seductive smile as she answers.

"You'll see."

Issei gently lays Rias on the futon as he has to kneel down to do it. It is still early in the afternoon and Issei's stomach begins to growl a little indicating he's hungry. Rias offers him.

"Do you want me to make some lunch, Issei?"

Issei would normally love to have Rias's cooking as she is an amazing cook, but he rejects this by saying.

"Rias, you shouldn't have to cook on our honeymoon. We can go to a restaurant or order room service or something."

Issei then looks at the menu for room service which is actually a scroll hidden under a floorboard for tourists to find as a fun thing. Issei looks at the menu and he wonders about what to order. Rias takes the menu and says.

"I'll go and order for us. I am familiar of what you love the most."

Rias gives a slightly seductive look as exits the door. Issei waits for a while and looks through the room to see what other tourist activities this single room has. It has a little pamphlet about certain myths about ninjas that Issei finds a little interesting.

"Wow, so ninjas never wore black…didn't eat meat, well that had to suck."

Issei seemingly reads the pamphlet for the next hour as Rias has yet to return from placing their order. She comes back after some time, and Issei immediately asks with slight concern.

"Rias, where were you? I was starting to get a little worried. Not that I thought you were in danger or anything."

Rias soothes Issei with a hug, which he gets his head between her breasts, as she gently tells him.

"I wanted to make sure that our food was perfect for us."

Soon after, a couple of staff members appear from all over the room using various hidden passages and bring out the food. Within moments, the room has a small feast placed in this lounge area. These range from standard mochi, ramen, teriyaki, and tea, but there are other foods; there is even a bottle of sake. The staff members leave in the same fashion as they came in within a member of seconds. Rias pours herself and Issei some sake as they eat their dinner sitting on the ground. They then tap their glasses together as the sip the alcoholic beverage and then make their plates.

Issei takes a bite before Rias and instantly loves this food. He starts shoveling it in and before he knows it, he's eaten five plates before he gets full, and Rias has only eaten about two plates. Issei relaxes a bit as he remarks.

"I can't believe how good the food is here. It tastes so fresh."

Rias then tells Issei.

"I'm glad you liked it, but I'm the one who cooked that food. I asked to use the kitchen when I went to place our order."

Issei then realizes.

" _No wonder it tasted like there was a lot of love in it."_

Issei, despite loving the food that Rias secretly made, has to retort.

"Rias, I mean that food was incredible, but I really think we should…"

Rias puts her finger to Issei's lip and then suggests.

"Why don't we take a bath? We have our own private one in this room."

Issei turns his head and notices a screen door with steam coming out of it. Rias then begins taking off her clothes and Issei immediately follows her into the bathroom. Rias arranged for the tub to be hot and steamy after they ate by talking to the ninja staff. The two then go into the bath together, and oddly, Issei isn't just spending the entire time staring at Rias's breasts like he normally would. Rias is a little worried about and asks with concern.

"Issei, do my breasts bore you?"

Issei immediately starts shaking his head and quickly answers.

"Hell no! Rias, your boobs are still some of the best I've ever seen. They've got size, shape, and softness! Very few can even come close to getting compared to yours!"

Rias laughs a little as Issei is still his same self, but she asks.

"Then what is it?"

Issei takes a deep breath as he explains to Rias.

"Well, I've just been thinking that after this month is over, I'm barely going to be around that often. I mean, Ravel only got me this month after maybe three weeks of rescheduling. I got the harem I wanted, and yet I can't even really enjoy it that much."

Rias puts her hand on the bottom of Issei's face, turns his head towards her, and she gives a seductive look and tells him.

"Don't worry about that, I'm going to make sure that you enjoy our three days to the fullest."

Rias then gives Issei a kiss, just like the day he beat Riser and stopped that marriage she didn't want to go through. Rias pulls back and then says.

"Issei, hold that dirty thought you're having."

Issei can't hide his thoughts from Rias as she points her hand and the wall and uses magic to destroy part of it revealing a hidden camera. She gets out of the tub and is immediately irritated as she walks up and destroys it. She returns to the tub and mumbles.

"Those two do not know the notion of privacy, not even on my honeymoon."

Rias then resumes her kiss with Issei and she suggests after mere moments.

"Issei, why don't make that thought a reality."

Issei would normally become red as a beet, and it slightly does, but after having relations with Irina, he has more confidence in this. He nods and Rias smiles again as they start to kiss again, stand up and exit the tub together while still kissing, and then finally make it to the bedroom which has a giant futon with hearts on it.

Hours later, the two are lying next to each other with Rias nudged against Issei with his arm around her. He gently rubs her crimson hair as she asks him.

"So, how did I fare compared to Irina?"

Issei looks to the other side of the room as he answers.

"Rias, you can't just ask me that. I didn't marry nine women to pick favorites."

Rias nuzzles her head against Issei's chest a little as she replies.

"Of course you couldn't. That's why you married nine women in the first place."

Rias then gets up and sits on top of Issei as she explains.

"When I was cooking, the staff told me about female ninjas, and how I'd be a great kunoichi. Because (puts her face close to Issei's) they used their charms and beauty to seduce men for whatever they needed."

Issei responds.

"Maybe to assassinate too, because you're going to kill me at this rate….heh, but I'm happy!"

Issei and Rias start making out as they continue their night. The next day is filled with intrigue as they learn more about ninjas and their ways, but more importantly, tomorrow is a full moon, and they take full advantage of this.

 **Some Time Later**

Rias is talking with Sona Sitri as they haven't spoken in a little while. Sona asks her friend.

"So, which would you prefer, a boy, or a girl?"

Rias rubs her stomach a little as she replies.

"Personally, it doesn't matter. Because, it'll be strong, loved, and most importantly, it'll be my child with Issei, the person that makes me the most happy."

Sona nods slightly as she congratulates Rias on her success. Rias then adds.

"But don't think for a second that I'm stopping at one, Sona."

Sona smiles as she replies.

"Of course you're not."

Rias continues to rub her stomach as her honeymoon spawned the success she was hoping for, a child and the another thing to make her life happier.


	3. Koneko

Koneko's Dulcorate

Koneko was the one who drew the three straw six days ago at the wedding hall, and so her days are around the bend. She has been looking over the internet for the last five days deciding where she wants to go with Issei for three days. She has limited her choices to three which she will let Issei decide since she noticed that Issei doesn't really have much input on the locations so far and it doesn't look like he will in the future, or at least very little.

Her older sister, Kuroka, walks into her bedroom to check on her. Koneko is packing lightly as she isn't going crazy on the trip. She looks at her sister's plans, and asks in a curious tone.

"So, planning on a good mating spot, Shirone?"

Koneko simply looks at her sister with a slightly annoyed look as she answers.

"A honeymoon isn't just for bumpy nights, Kuroka."

Kuroka puts her finger to her lips as she replies.

"Well, I'm actually just planning on locking Issei and myself in my room for the three days."

Koneko shakes her head a little and retorts.

"Issei may be a perv, but even he doesn't have that much stamina."

Kuroka looks next to her sister and sees a small box, grabs it, and opens it much to Koneko's chagrin as she tries to retrieve it. Kuroka manages to keep moving as she dodges her sister's attempts to get the box back. These attempts only further Kuroka's curiosity. Inside the box is chocolate syrup, bananas, whipped cream, and condoms. Kuroka then sarcastically says.

"Either you're making the world's most erotic banana split, or you're going to do the world's most erotic banana split. But what is this crap; condoms, Shirone, really?"

Koneko takes the box back and retorts.

"Well…I don't imagine he's ready yet."

Kuroka puts her fingers to her head in a slightly annoyed gesture as she rebukes.

"Why would that matter? He's not even going to be around majority of the time, so it shouldn't matter if he knocks either of us up."

Koneko shakes her head as she tells her sister.

"He deserves at the least to be part of the decision. If he feels ready, I won't even bring them up."

Kuroka simply hands back the box back to her sister and leaves the room with one last little sentence with a smile.

"Have a fun time with our new husband, Shirone, a very fun time."

Koneko doesn't respond to her sister's suggestive sentence and is now fully packed as she watches the time as the next 72 hours are almost about to start. She sits on her bed and awaits the return of Issei, who should be back any minute now returning from his three days with Rias.

While in the middle of waiting, Koneko gets a knock on her door instead of someone simply coming in. She tells the person to come in, and it is Ravel Phenex. Ravel has come to give Koneko a present, a picnic basket that is handmade with fine wicker. Ravel then tells Koneko.

"Just because we're rivals doesn't mean I'm not going to help you make our mutual husband happy."

Koneko inspects the basket and it is just a basket, but inside is some fruits, vegetables, and meats with bread for sandwiches and salads; plus some instant lemonade mix. Koneko smiles a little and thanks Ravel for the gift, but then Ravels says with a mischievous smile.

"But even so, I'll still be the superior wife, Cat-girl."

Koneko gets more serious as she retorts.

"When I have my turn with Issei, he won't even have enough energy to take off your bra, Chicken-girl."

The two exchange looks with each other, and then a red light appears in the bedroom. Issei is standing with Rias and they are kissing, but they let up when they see Koneko and Ravel. Rias happily says goodbye to Issei for a while as her three days are officially over. Ravel leaves with Rias as her days have yet to come.

Koneko immediately rushes to Issei and hugs him as her ears and tails come out, and form into a heart as she hugs him. Issei rubs Koneko's back a little, but his surprise a little, she grabs his hand and moves more down to her butt. Issei's new confidence prevents him from becoming flustered and he goes with it. Koneko says in a happy tone.

"I know butts aren't your preference, but it's the best I got compared to the others."

Issei shakes his head in disagreement and explains.

"Not a chance, Koneko. Your smaller body is much cuter than the other girl's developed bodies. It gives you an unfair edge in my opinion, and I think it's sexy."

Koneko blushes a little as and Issei sit in a chair, with her on his lap, looking through the three choices she has laid out. Issei looks at the pamphlets while he swears he can hear purring. He requests Koneko one thing during their three days.

"Can we go easy on the alcohol? I've drunken too much wine and sake over the last six days."

Koneko nods as she has no qualms of doing three days without anything alcoholic as she really doesn't care about that. In the end, they decide on going to a meadow motel in Switzerland. Koneko has heard things about Swiss chocolate, and wanted to try it fresh, so she put in top contention. She and Issei then ask to be teleported where they want to go with the help of Rias. She gives them a magic card similar to a devil summoning one which is a like a plane ticket which is good for two warps; one to get there and the second to get back.

 **Switzerland**

In Switzerland, Issei and Koneko check into a hotel overlooking a valley, and Issei can't help but feel like she chose a location that seemed a little random for her. He also looks around to see the other guests, and nearly all of them are elderly or and the rest are middle aged. Koneko holds onto Issei's arm during the entire checkout and clenches it tightly. They then go into their room which is a single bed suite with a mini fridge and a mint on the pillows. It is a rather rustic room with no TV and no WIFI, but it does have a mini fridge with a room service menu, and Issei asks Koneko upon seeing the menu.

"You're not going to sneak into the kitchen and cook, are you, Koneko?"

She simply looks at him and shakes her head. She then holds up the picnic basket and says.

"But I would like to have a picnic with you. I've got stuff for sandwiches and lemonade. While Koneko isn't a gifted cook like Rias, Akeno, or Asia, she should be able to make something easy like sandwiches and instant lemonade. Issei agrees to let her do it since she really won't have to work much but he insists on at least doing the lemonade. Issei goes downstairs to ask about getting some water for the lemonade, and he notices a small candy store near the back and he decides to sneak a treat of his own this time for his wife.

The stuff is ready and the sun is still up with plenty of time in the day as the two move out to the meadow region near the hotel which is main reason for staying here. The two find a nice quiet spot and set up a nice little sheet on the ground and sit down with Koneko sitting on Issei's lap since it is her favorite place to sit. Issei and her then eat sandwiches and drink lemonade while looking at the hills. Not exactly what an ideal date would be for him, but he likes the location as this is a honeymoon. He does compliment the day and the look.

"This place is pretty cool. I mean, the sun is shining, and the hills are pretty quiet."

Koneko presses her head against Issei's chest a bit and asks.

"Are you happy?"

Issei then feels Koneko's tails and her ears appear, but no one is around. He gently rubs the back of her ears and answers.

"Sure I am. I'm here with you, so yeah, I feel pretty damn happy right now."

Koneko then breaks the happy mood by asking.

"So, you still want to give me the high hard one?"

Issei spits out some lemonade and quickly responds.

"What kind of question is that!? That's not to say, I wouldn't. Since I totally would.

Now Issei starts to piece it together.

"So that's why you picked here. I'll bet those other places were similar right?"

Koneko intentionally brought Issei here. A place where there aren't any younger females, no internet to look pornography, and no TV to distract himself. He simply asks her.

"Are you concerned about my attraction to you, Koneko?"

Koneko presses a little harder as she admits.

"Well…you've got eight other wives including my sister, who…has a better proportioned body than mine? And, I've got the smallest breasts among us, so yeah. I am a little insecure. It also doesn't help that you've already done Rias and Irina. And who knows what you did with them."

Issei blushes as remembers his nights with Irina and Rias, which causes Koneko to back up a little and punch him in the stomach for thinking about other women. Issei then takes the opportunity to rest his head on Koneko's shoulder to tell her.

"Sorry if I made you feel unimportant in any way."

He then reaches into basket and pulls out a box of Swiss chocolate which gets Koneko a little excited as they immediately open the box and start eating the sweet little candies inside it which have different fillings. Issei is fortunate enough to find one filled with cream cheese and it tastes a bit like cheesecake. Koneko just finds some good pieces and then after a while, she notices that Issei has a little chocolate on his cheek. She then proceeds to like his face to get the chocolate which is close to his lips. Issei thinks that she is after something else as she does this, so he puts his arms around and proceeds to move his lips closer to hers and proceeds to kiss her deeply.

This goes on for a minute as Koneko herself does indeed want this but it does surprise her a little. Koneko then falls backwards and Issei follows to keep. After some more kissing, Issei pulls his head back and utters.

"Still think I'd rather be with a bustier chick right now?"

Koneko blushes a bit, looks to side, and responds.

"Well…I'd still like more proof. Something more…"

Issei puts his arms around her legs and upper body as he lifts her up and responds.

"That can be arranged. I did notice your box of fun stuff. But condoms, really? I don't our first to be capped."

Koneko blushes more as Issei walks her back to their room. They spend so much time in their room that the day passes by. Later in the night, Koneko is lying on top of Issei as he tails are moving underneath their bed sheets. Issei is rubbing her ears and asks her.

"Were you afraid of getting pregnant, Koneko?"

Koneko still has a blush on her face as she answers.

"Not at all, Issei. I was just worried about how you felt is all."

Issei looks at the ceiling and explains.

"Looks I've got to explain this to the others. I'm not afraid of being dad at all. I'm freaking 26, and I still look like a teenager for crying out loud. I'm more worried about you girls happy. I can give sex without any problems, but that's not a marriage. People who hate each other do it. I mean, after this month, I've got a shitload of stuff coming up and it's going to be exhausting. Hell, it hurts just thinking about it."

Koneko breaks his train of thought with a question that he really doesn't want to answer.

"So, who'd you like better, me, Rias, or Irina?"

Issei can't help but wonder if he's going to get that question with all the girls, so he just gives Koneko a response she won't deny.

"Koneko, just come closer and let's go another round."

Koneko sits up, moves her hand in a cat-like gesture and lets out.

"Meow…"

Koneko practically tackles Issei as they resume their extended evening. The next two days are more-or-less similar until the third day where Issei and Koneko go a hike to the top of the hill to see the sunset as their last sight of this gorgeous meadowland. They watch the setting sun and Issei assures Koneko.

"No matter how many wives I got, Koneko, you're always going to be my mascot, and nobody else can take your place."

Koneko likes the sound of that as she thinks.

" _Ravel may be Issei's manger, but I'm his mascot."_

Issei then asks Koneko.

"By the way, not that I want to think of another woman, but do you know who I'm supposed to be with next? I kind of just find out when I arrive back, and I'd like to think of some new stuff."

Koneko decides to be helpful as she only has minutes left, and she tells Issei what she remembers.

"Well, I think it's Kuroka, but I'm not sure. It could also be Akeno. I'm sure it's at least one of those two because they were complaining about their rotation a little, but dropped it."

Issei rubs Koneko's head and then tells her.

"I bought some more of those chocolates for you. I put them in your basket."

The two then depart after a moment together. What Issei didn't tell Koneko is that they got banned from the hotel as management was pissed with what the two had done to the room, and they may have to burn the sheets and replace them. The other guests weren't very happy with the loud noises either.

 **Author's Note- I have taken down the poll as people simply weren't voting enough. That being said, I will indeed continue the stories with the votes that happened still being considered. So my next one will either be Kuroka or Akeno depending on how I feel. It sounds gauche, I know, but I assure all readers that all girls that were in the poll will be covered.**


	4. Kuroka

Kuroka's Derailment

Kuroka is sitting on her bed in the Hyoudou residence as she has just been killing time ever since she drew the 4 straw. She is happy for her sister, but is getting a bit impatient as she has to wait over a week for her turn. While waiting, she gets a knock on her door and she simply says.

"What is it?"

The door opens and it is Ravel, who is checking around the residence to see what the other girls who are ahead of her are planning. She has a pencil and paper as she walks into Kuroka's room and the latter is a little bothered by the sudden intrusion as she asks.

"What do you want?"

Ravel is writing on her paper as she answers,

"I want to know what you're planning to do with Issei during your three days."

Ravel appears to be listening, but Kuroka simply says.

"I'm going lock us in a room and mate for the three days."

Ravel puts down her pencil and paper then retorts.

"I'm serious about this. Where do you plan to have him take you?"

Kuroka reiterates what she said.

"I'm serious. I'm just going to lock us wherever he wants, and have nonstop sex for three days. I want to start reviving my kind as soon as possible. Three days should be enough for at a couple of brats."

Ravel now believes her, but rebukes this as she says.

"You shouldn't waste three whole days like that. This may be the most time we get with him individually, and I, for one, will not waste a single second."

Kuroka shrugs and replies.

"You do your thing, and I'll do my thing."

Ravel decides that arguing won't solve anything and leaves. Kuroka then wipes her head as she is sweating a bit and says to herself.

"It must be really hot today. I'm sweating too much."

Sometime later, Issei shows up with Koneko and he is informed about his turn with Kuroka. Koneko clings to him as she wants to follow him until he actually leaves with Kuroka to their honeymoon location. He gets to Kuroka's room with Koneko at his side. Kuroka stands up with her usual smile as she asks.

"Had fun, Shirone?"

Koneko simply clings to Issei more, but Issei assures her.

"It's Kuroka's turn, Koneko, but don't worry, it won't change our time together."

Koneko nods but wants a goodbye kiss as assurance, and Kuroka doesn't seem to have a problem with it as she just stands there and watches. They share a little goodbye kiss and Koneko leaves, but does keep her eyes on her sister.

Issei simply gets himself together and asks Kuroka.

"So where are we going?"

Kuroka simply answers.

"Anywhere you want, Issei. Since all I we're really going to do is nonstop sex."

Issei doesn't blush, get too excited, or jump at the idea like he normally would but instead suggests.

"How about Egypt? I think cats are worshipped there or something."

Kuroka is mildly impressed as she responds.

"Well, you actually know something that doesn't relate to breasts. Fine, Egypt it is."

Issei asks his Brother-In-Law Sirzechs for a favor and the man has no objections. He reserves a room in a hotel that he suddenly had built and no one in the city questions it, this city being in Thebes. Without much delay after this literal five minutes of talking to Sirzechs, Issei and Kuroka then go their location.

 **Thebes, Egypt: Luxor**

True to Sirzechs' word, they arrive in a hotel lobby that is run by devils under Sirzechs' service and immediately greet the two. But it is clear that Sirzechs got a bit carried away with the cat theme since Issei mentioned why he chose this spot for himself and Kuroka as all the staff members have a cat motif with their uniforms with all them wearing ears and tails. Issei definitely takes a liking to the female staff, especially the maids. But he remembers that he is here with Kuroka. They are then immediately escorted to their room on the top floor with a great view of the city.

Their room is great with a dark purple theme along with some cat statues, a mini bar, a TV, a king sized bed and a TV. Issei looks around the room and finds a bathroom and the room even has a balcony. But, that's not what Kuroka even remotely cares about as has locked the door with the "do not disturb" sign on the doorknob and has stripped down naked as she lays on the bed seductively for Issei to court her. He happily begins to oblige as he'd have to be a fool to pass up immediate sexual congress with Kuroka. He happily complies with this especially seeing her naked. Upon getting ready, Kuroka tries to immediately get it started, but Issei simply says.

"Shouldn't we start with kissing?"

Kuroka has him pushed before she can answer and as she asks.

"Hasn't sex with three girls, including Shirone, made you less of a bitch when it comes to this?"

Issei is about to explain himself, but then Kuroka falls forward on top of him and he goes.

"Okay, okay, I'm not passing this up."

He is about to do the deed, but Kuroka doesn't respond to anything he says. He wonders why she's suddenly not responsive and shakes her a bit.

"Kuroka?"

He then turns her over and Kuroka's face is red a bit as she appears to have passed out. Out of concern, Issei puts his hand on Kuroka's head and feels it.

"She's burning up!"

He immediately calls for a doctor, and fortunately, Sirzechs pulled out all the stops as this hotel has a fine medical team. A little while later, Kuroka is now under the blankets of their bed in the room and has a wet cloth on her forehead as a rather attractive female doctor explains to Issei while she wears a cat outfit.

"It's just a mild cold. She passed out because she got too worked up and her fever worsened. I gave her a shot which should help a bit, but just give her plenty of rest and water. She'll be just fine."

With that, Kuroka's plan is ruined as simply lays in the bed full of irritation. She puts on an annoyed look and says.

"Might as well go home."

Issei looks at her and asks.

"Why should we go home?"

Kuroka answers.

"Easy, we can't have do it since I'm sick, and what else can we do? Might as well pack up and get out of here."

Issei puts his hand in her hair and starts scratching the back of her ears and replies.

"I don't want to leave here until our three days are up."

Kuroka simply asks.

"Why? What can we possibly do?"

Issei thinks for a second and the answers.

"Well, we could watch a movie or something. We could eat some lunch, we could talk, or even just take a nap."

Kuroka doesn't really take to any of the suggestions at first, but Issei decides on something as he says.

"Why don't we get you some hot soup and some water?"

Kuroka doesn't respond, and Issei goes ahead and orders some hot soup for his wife along with some ice water. A pitcher of water and a bowl of soup is brought to their room minutes later. It is a red Egyptian soup that has a nice aroma. Kuroka doesn't sit up as Issei actually spoon feeds her, much to her embarrassment as he even blows on it. She thinks he's patronizing her and says.

"I'm not a child. I can eat without help."

Issei continues to feed her and replies in a gentle tone.

"I know, but this way you won't have to do much, and I actually have something to do."

Despite feeling patronized, Kuroka continues to let Issei do what he is doing. After finishing, Issei then gets a straw and gives some cold water. She then tells him.

"Go out and get me something sweet."

Issei grabs the menu for room service, but Kuroka says with a more annoyed look.

"I said get out and get me something; I want to sleep for a while."

Kuroka turns over and closes her eyes as Issei simply leaves without arguing and intends to fulfill his wife's desire. Once he's out the door, Kuroka sits up pours herself some more water as she wonders about what just happened.

"I thought the little pervert would be all over me. I like that he's being good to me, but treating me like a fucking baby?"

Kuroka then reaches around and finds the remote and turns on the TV to the pornographic channel as she then says.

"I'll have to make this my own vocation, I guess."

Kuroka then gently puts her hand on her promised land and decides to have fun alone while Issei is out.

Out in the city, Issei notices it is a rather hot day and he wishes he was dressed like the locals, but he persists at finding something Kuroka would like. He doesn't truly know what kind of sweets she would like, but he also considers her sickness. He'd contact Koneko, but he doesn't want to make contact with the other girls while with Kuroka since he feels it wouldn't be fair to her. He looks around and spots something that looks interesting`.

He returns to the hotel with a bag full of what he saw. He hurries back to the room, and when he gets back, he notices something that immediately concerns him, Kuroka has passed out again, but her fever is now worse and she is appearing to be breathing heavier, and their bedsheets aren't exactly dry at the moment. Immediately, Issei gets her under the sheets and does everything he can think of, mouth-to-mouth, getting her to drink water, medication, massage, and then he calls for the doctor again.

The doctor checks out Kuroka again, and blushes this time as Issei is told to ease his worries.

"Mr. Hyoudou, your wife is fine, but umm…she was well…(becomes just straightforward) I'm just gonna say it. You're wife was pleasuring herself, and she well…you know, and the physical stimulation caused her to pass out again, and her heavier breathing is just a response from her own physical activity. She'll be fine, but um.."

Issei gets it as Kuroka's breathing returns to normal and he thanks the doctor for the help. A bit later, Kuroka wakes up and Issei is watching anime on the TV with the volume down to not disturb her rest. When she wakes up, she notices her clothes are on the floor along with her underwear and she becomes frustrated at herself as she immediately understands what happened. But she also realizes something else as Issei is watching TV. She gets his attention by simply saying his name. Issei immediately responds as he asks.

"Need anything?"

Kuroka is simply baffled as she asks him.

"I've pretty much thrown myself at you, you've seen me in a very dirty position, had me naked, and we're alone here for the next three days, and you haven't even tried to get inside of me, or even tried to fondle my breasts, or even stared at them. Why is that?"

Issei gets closer to Kuroka and explains in the most sincere, Issei, way possible.

"Kuroka, the only girls in my harem that have bodies that even have a hope of competing with you are Rias and Akeno, so believe me when I say that you're body is amazing, and you're tits are out of this world like theirs. But I came here with you for you, not your body. I'm not shallow as to love just your body, Kuroka. I was actually really worried when I came back and you were passed out. I really relieved that it was just you playing the clitar."

Kuroka blushes through her fever as she turns her head and Issei gets on the bed and lies next to her as he says.

"But if you weren't sick, I'd totally do it with you."

Issei gets back up as he remembers that he got what she wanted and says.

"Yeah, I got something sweet and for your cold. The guy at the market said these were grown here in Egypt and said these are a delicacy native to here."

Issei reaches into the bag and pulls out a papaya. Kuroka sees it, and something happens that Issei didn't see coming, she chuckles a little, and then just starts laughing. Issei is wondering why she is laughing as she explains through her smile.

"You're so stupid, you know that. Papayas aren't native to Egypt, they're grown in tropical places and I think Central America. You got ripped off."

Issei appears frustrated as he is mad that he got had by a merchant. Even so, the fruit is good and sweet with tanginess. After eating, Issei looks outside and notices that it has gotten really dark out. Upon looking at the time, the whole day had passed without either of the two really knowing it. He even sleeps in the same bed as Kuroka as she actually cuddles next to him as he isn't afraid of catching her cold.

The next morning, Issei wakes up and is immediately greeted by Kuroka who is sitting on top of him as she asks.

"Guess who got over her cold?"

Issei smiles that grin of he does indeed feel like having his more "physical" time with his wife as she then says.

"After this, we'll go into town and have a real honeymoon."

Issei agrees as they have their morning with the just the two of them, their bed, and a "do not disturb" sign on the doorknob.


	5. Akeno

Akeno's Center

 **Back To the Wedding**

Akeno has a mischievous smile on her face as she proclaims to the other girls.

"At least I get twelve days to prepare."

The other girls, knowing Akeno, automatically assume she's going to buy a surplus of whips, candles, leather gear, and all sorts of toys. She simply walked away from the reception and hasn't been seen since. Rias doesn't even know where she went as she hasn't been home in days. She hasn't even been to the shrine in that time either.

 **Present**

Issei arrives back home with Kuroka after their time in Egypt and the fact that Issei kind of ditched the hotel after leaving them a reimbursement for the sheets and the bed. He also to wrote an apology to the other guests, if any; Kuroka is unaware of this as he didn't want to bother her with something that could ruin the mood.

He says goodbye to Kuroka and looks for anyone to ask who he's supposed to be with next. He bumps into Rias in the hallway of the Hyoudou residence, or estate in this case, she explains to him.

"I believe that Akeno drew the 5 straw, but nobody has seen her in the last nine days, and I'm worried about her."

Issei rubs his chin a little as he is worried as well. He looks in his bedroom, as that is where he and all the girls sleep, but this may change soon. He then finds a note on the bed meant for him and tells him to be at her old home as soon as nine days have passed. He figures she wants to explain her plan there and he doesn't plan to question her decisions given the last nine days as he's been inside a pocket dimension, Iga, and Switzerland. He also thinks back to a time before the wedding when he told Baraqiel about the news.

 **Eight Months Ago**

Issei is meeting privately with Akeno's father, Baraqiel in a hotel room where he usually stays. Normally, Akeno would know about his stays so she can make him lunch every once in a while, but today he wants to solely meeting with Issei to discuss something with him. Issei sits in a chair as Baraqiel silently looks at him from an opposite chair. Issei tries to make a friendly greeting.

"Hey, uh, Baraqiel, uh sir."

It takes a few moments for Baraqiel to manage say something, and it comes off as intimidating.

"I hear you plan to marry not only my daughter, but the daughter of Duke Gremory and a few others."

Issei sits straight as he explains himself.

"Yes , Sir, I just couldn't pick one. They're all important to me."

Baraqiel thinks for a moment, and then asks.

"I asked you to protect Akeno on my behalf. Yet, if you plan to marry her alongside other women, how can I possibly trust you to not only protect her, but also care for her when she needs it, and when you eventually father a child with her? How can you be there for her with so much responsibility?"

Issei starts sweating, thinks for a minute, and then just answers.

"I know it's not going to be easy, fun, or relaxing every second of every day, but I want to marry her because I care about her feelings just like the others. I also want to give her the love and attention she needs and deserves."

Baraqiel takes a deep breath, puts his hands together, and tells Issei.

"Then I give you my blessing to marry her. But if I find out that hurt her, be it physical or emotional harm that causes her to shed a single sad tear, then you'll face the fury of a thunderstorm, Issei Hyoudou. So go with that knowledge."

Issei is serious about what he said and doesn't take what Baraqiel said lightly. But before he leaves, Baraqiel mentions.

"Oh and two more things before you go. You will call me sir, not dad. I also do expect grandchildren from you and her."

Issei leaves with especially those two last remarks as he does.

 **Present**

Issei takes a deep breath since he may have to learn to love leather that isn't tightly wrapped around Akeno's body. He decides to take a little bottle of ointment for the trip as he walks to where she wants since using magic would be redundant due to the fact it within walking distance.

When he begins to walk up the stairs and reaches a certain point, a barrier appears from behind without him noticing. He simply continues to walk to the temple. Upon arriving at there, he smells something good and wonders if Akeno is cooking something in there. He begins to enter the main room and sees a table with a meal on it. There is also a change of clothes for him, a red robe with a green thread for tying. Issei gets the idea and changes into it before Akeno can arrive in the room whenever that is. He sits down and can't help but get hungry from all the food. He then reaches for a plate of dumplings, but refrains and instead reaches for a cup since there is a pot of tea that he figures should be fine to have until Akeno arrives.

Issei then starts drooling a little as the smell is really getting to him. So he takes just one dumpling and savors it. He then notices some cooked meats and takes a couple bites of them and with just a little bit of rice.

Before he knows it, he's already got a plate full of food and keeps eating. He eats his plate when he feels someone rubbing his shoulders and they whisper.

"Your wife won't be home for another two hours."

Issei turns around and sees Akeno really close to his face and he can't even see what she's wearing and she immediately gets on top of him. She already has a blush on her face as Issei comments with a blush as well.

"Uh, getting at it a little too fast, aren't we, Akeno?"

Akeno then immediately rises up with that eyes-closed smile as she replies.

"I suppose you're right."

Issei gets a little frustrated with himself as he thinks.

" _I had to have to open my big fat mouth."_

Seeing his annoyed face, Akeno puts her hand over her mouth and laughs a little. She has successfully teased him. He then resumes eating as Akeno prepares her own plate, but eats much slower than he does. He then asks her upon eating a bite of rice.

"What was with the whole "your wife won't be home" thing?"

Akeno simply replies.

"I always thought it would be hot to be part of an affair. But I guess I came off too random."

Issei doesn't pay any mind as he is alone with her without any interruptions and that's when he notices the attire she is actually wearing a white apron over what appears to be her preferred bondage gear. He is a little worried she might be hiding a whip in the room, but he still feels like he hit the jackpot. He puts on his usual perverted smile as he hasn't seen an actual sexy outfit at all since the wedding, but he's not against just plain nudity, but this is just added spice. Issei is so distracted by her provocative apparel as he intends to reach for another dumpling, but he accidently puts his hand into a pot of hot soup and it is still hot as he immediately pulls his hand back as it is covered in hot soup and his hand burns. Akeno walks back to his side as she grabs his has wrist to see his hand as she says.

"I guess it was a mistake to make the soup last. Oh well, I'll kiss it and make it feel better."

It starts as Akeno kissing Issei's fingers, then it gets more like a deep kiss, and then things escalate very quickly from there and that's all anyone needs to know.

A few hours later, Issei and Akeno are in a futon together, but Issei is hesitant to sit down after some rather excessive foreplay for a single evening on a honeymoon with a virgin girl. Akeno isn't having any trouble as she looks at Issei with her mischievous smile and suggests.

"Why don't you lay down next to me? I promise I won't bite much."

Issei rubs his rear as he answers.

"Uh, sure, I just need to get some ice…water. I'm really thirsty."

Akeno buys that as she also asks for a glass of water. Issei agrees and walks down the hallway while continuing to rub his rear as he says.

"I'm glad she didn't bring out the whip, but holy shit does she have a backswing with a paddle. Here, I thought I was the heavy hitter."

Issei tries to find the kitchen in this place but doesn't actually know where it is. He searches through a few rooms, and that's when he opens a door to a room that he finds something unexpected in. He looks at the ground and notices some bags that appear to be from a store that would have nothing to do with S&M as it has a picture of a smiling baby on it. Issei pokes around it and sees a couple of baby clothes, bottles, and a pacifier. He wonders.

"Has she been buying baby stuff for the last few days?"

He wonders if this is a ruse, to catch him off guard as he turns expecting to find Akeno with the whip, but nothing but a dark hallway without anyone for him to see. He simply wonders if Akeno is the most ready for a child. These baby things make him wonder about it himself as he reads some of the labels on these products like: For Maximum comfort for your baby, Feels just like a mother's nipple, and soaks up everything.

He then hears a voice saying.

"I was buying groceries for us when I saw a baby store downtown and it caught my attention."

Issei then turns again and sees Akeno standing at the doorway as she walks into the room with her hands behind her back as she continues to explain.

"When I was a child, I really enjoyed the days I spent with my parents, and even now I wish I had more days like that. But that's never going to happen again…at least with MY parents. When I was looking at the baby stuff, I could just see you, me, and a child just sitting around a table, eating, and just being happy with us just being there."

Issei imagines that image too with him even wearing a robe, but Akeno's attire remains the same in the fantasy as he simply likes it too much. His fantasy is interrupted as Akeno tells him.

"But it won't happen this time. I'm on a safe period this time. So we can do anything we want and you won't have to worry about anything except having fun."

With all that said, Issei now thinks of what the other girls truly want in their married life with him. They come prepared, and they don't argue with what he wants, but it feels like he doesn't fully understand them. He says if it happens, it happens, but maybe Irina, Rias, Koneko, and especially Kuroka, who he already knows, what they truly want at the moment. He smiles and declares.

"Akeno, I promise to put a baby in you before too long!"

Akeno blushes a bit, and then she just chuckles a little. Issei gets a little confused and then she just starts laughing and laughing and laughing. Issei is now confused as he thought that sounded cool, but Akeno tells him.

"That was simply the most adorable thing you've ever said. You actually sounded like a child saying that. Although with what I'll let you do to me, I'm glad that's not the case."

With those words, Issei gets his perverted grin again as he asks.

"What are you going to let me do to you?"

Akeno pulls out a ping pong paddle, but then she pulls out a whip with Issei's name on it, which gets him very nervous as she reminds him.

"You went into a room you weren't supposed to. So you get to use the paddle on me, and I get to use the whip on you."

Issei puts his hands on rear as a guard, but that really won't save him from Akeno as she licks her lips with anticipation. Their three days have really only just begun and it isn't going to get any easier, but more fun as it goes on.


	6. Xenovia

Xenovia's Connection

Five of Issei's wives have had their three days, and so fifteen have passed since the wedding. Issei is arriving home with Akeno as he needs to get to some ointment for his back as Akeno got carried away last night. So he that's the first thing he does, and doesn't want to think about what'll happen if had another night with just the two of them before he develops a tolerance for pain, the kind she inflicts. Rather, Issei kind of hopes that Asia will be next as he doesn't have the stamina for Xenovia, the patience for Ravel, or the imagination of Rossweisse's cheapness on a motel that's functional.

Issei walks to his bedroom to get a fresh change of clothes once he gets his ointment treatment for his back and that's when he hears a knock on his door and he exclaims.

"Right on schedule, I guess."

Issei tells the person to come in, and it's Asia, who has a ticket with her. Issei is thankful as he approaches her and says.

"So, it's you and me for the next three days huh, Asia?"

Asia shakes her head with a smile and explains.

"Oh no, I'm just the messenger. I'm actually just here to give you the ticket for your next trip."

Issei sighs a little, but he still feels a little happy as Asia hands him the ticket. It is another teleportation glyph as the ticket has the word "Italy" on it. Curious, Issei allows himself to be teleported after getting a fresh set of clothes. Asia sees him off before this as she knows who it is, and Issei has an idea based on the country he's going to and encourages him.

"Please let her be just a woman for just a couple of days, Issei."

Issei nods as he warps away.

 **Florence Italy**

Issei arrives on a rather large boat floating across the waters of Florence overlooking the city. The first thing he sees is the city and its beauty with the evening sun in the background. He walks around this boat and notices that is more like a big platform than anything. He then hears a voice saying.

"So you've finally arrived, Issei."

Issei immediately recognizes the voice and knows that it is Xenovia that he is spending the next three days with, but he kind of expected this due to Asia's words. He expects her to be wearing something sexy and immediately go to the baby making like Kuroka. He turns around and is rather surprised by Xenovia's apparel as it is very elegant. She is wearing a purple dress with a lily pin in her hair along with some hair decorations of gold and a purple gem, and she is wearing purple stilettos. She walks up to him and comments on the scene.

"This place look so beautiful, doesn't it?"

Issei fully agrees with her as the view is simply stunning. Issei asks where they are specifically and Xenovia explain.

"This is a special hotel where you actually have a room on a boat floating on the water. It sounded interesting, so I went with it."

Issei appreciates the thought, but asks.

"I could have sworn you were going to do what Kuroka did, or like what happened at the pool years ago."

Xenovia sighs as she explains to him.

"I thought about that, but decided it would be wrong of me to think of our marriage as just a front for baby making. I thought for a while and decided that I want time to just be a woman these three days. So in advance, I made reservations for a restaurant in the city, and left the rest alone so we can do some exploring together."

Issei has spent the last three days eating nothing but Akeno's amazing cooking, but letting Xenovia cook for him doesn't seem like a smart idea or a fair one. He also feels a little out of place since he's wearing a casual outfit and she's wearing a fancy dress. Luckily, she has an outfit for him available as she produces a very cheesy red suit with a feather collar and a pink corsage. He hates the outfit itself, but doesn't vocalize this when Xenovia comments with a confused look.

"I picked this out myself, and the clerk said this was a fine choice for a newlywed. I guess I should have shopped with Asia or Irina instead of doing it alone."

Issei immediately grabs it and says.

"Nah, I'm sure it'll look great on me. I'm gonna go change right now."

Issei looks around and notices that their "room" is pretty open with a simple roof and bed with a bottom compartment that reads "gabinetto" which is probably the bathroom. There is even an open tub behind the bed with a curtain. Issei is tempted to go inside the toilet area to change, but that's when Xenovia mentions.

"Issei, we're married now. Seeing you naked shouldn't be a problem."

Thinking like that, she's right and he's already had sex with other girls already so he immediately takes off his clothes in front of Xenovia, but this has an unintended side effect as pedestrians can see this happening and he attracts some rather unwanted attention. Issei doesn't notice, but there were female onlookers, who really looked interested, but Xenovia gives them a glare and that scares them away. Issei then stands straight and does a turn in his outfit with Xenovia casually saying with her hand to her face.

"In hindsight, I really should have asked Asia for help."

She thinks the outfit isn't very flattering now that it's on Issei's body, but they get ready to eat at the restaurant Xenovia got reservations at. Issei and her walk a little ways through the city and admire the evening view as the sun sets. But they are just walking next to each other at the moment. Xenovia then sees another couple with the woman clinging to her lover's arm. Thinking it appropriate, Xenovia does the same as she grabs onto Issei's arm, something he doesn't mind and it feels right to her as she smiles a bit as does he.

The two then arrive at their destination, which is a ritzy looking restaurant and way more expensive than any place that Issei has been thus far. There is live music, chandeliers, and a bunch of people who look like douchebags. Issei and Xenovia are then escorted by a waiter to their table on a balcony floor in a private area. Issei is rather impressed because this restaurant looks incredibly booked, especially since every other table below is filled with customers. He asks Xenovia.

"How'd you get seats like this on short notice, Xenovia? I mean, holy hell, this place looks ritzy."

Xenovia simply replies.

"Well, I figured you deserve to go to a fine place, so I asked for help from Rias and she said she'd ask her brother for help."

That explains it, Sirzechs must have had a hand in this, just like in Egypt. Issei isn't going to complain since this place looks great, Xenovia is looking amazing, and he gets to enjoy the some time with her with a clear conscious. He looks at the menu and can't decide what to order, partially because, aside from the names, he has no idea what the menu says. Then, a waitress shows up and gives some pretty good advice as she recommends the newlyweds full course special. This is oddly specific since Issei isn't wearing his ring right now, but Xenovia is. A gold ring with a blue diamond embedded in it.

The waitress then brings an unconventional drink, blue wine. It is a trendy thing, but it is part of the meal as the waitress pours two glasses for Issei and Xenovia. They happily take the glasses and have a toast. They enjoy small conversation for a minute about random things. Xenovia's simple conversation skills have greatly improved over the years. But this is the first time in a while that they've been alone together. Xenovia notices that Issei isn't drinking his wine and assumes.

"I see that you must be tired of alcohol at this point, and I am sorry that I didn't consider that."

Issei waves his hand and replies in relaxed manner.

"Oh no, it's not that. I mean, I didn't have that much to drink when I was with Akeno, just a lot of paddling."

Xenovia hears this and asks with curiosity.

"Oh, is paddling something you'd enjoy?"

While Issei thinks that would be hot, he can't see himself having a night with Xenovia like he did with Akeno, for a variety of reasons. Then, the waitress brings two plates that have slices of mozzarella and tomato covered in some red dressing. It tastes pretty good and Xenovia particularly seems to enjoy it. She takes a bite of tomato and says something in a stoic tone.

"Before I came to this place, I did some research on Italy out of curiosity. I read that the Italians were the first to use tomatoes in cooking, but I can't see myself cooking at this caliber. In fact, I think Asia would be a perfect example of someone who could do such things."

While this conversation could end up with nothing but an Asia compliment fest, Issei would rather not have Xenovia think less of herself and simply blurts out.

"You don't have to be Italian to cook with tomatoes, hell, Rias and Akeno can make amazing things with tomatoes too."

Xenovia takes another bite and adds with an awkward smile.

"Yes, indeed they can, but I can't see myself being able to make such cuisine."

Issei wants to smack himself in the face with something hard because he feels like a dumbass for that comment. He then stands up awkwardly and says.

"Uh, I'm going to the bathroom."

Issei thinks that maybe going to splash some water on his face and possibly punching himself in the face can help get his head straight. After a few minutes inside the restroom at the faucet, Issei hears someone else coming in. Assuming it's just another patron, Issei is surprised when he suddenly is turned around and a pair of lips press against his and he sees Xenovia with her eyes closed. He doesn't fight her and just goes with it as they start making out for a minute. After this, she pulls back and Issei asks her.

"Xenovia, why are you in the men's room?"

Xenovia simply states.

"I put up a sign that says cleaning, and I thought this would arouse you. Does it?"

Issei isn't denying it, but it seems strange. Xenovia is also clearly making her intentions clear, especially when she produces a condom from between her breasts. Issei simply asks.

"Really trying to play the safe road huh, Xenovia? I can respect that."

Xenovia then pulls out a pin and starts poking holes in the condom and then hands it to Issei, to which he asks with utter confusion.

"Why did you do that before handing it to me?"

Xenovia looks at it and responds.

"Well I heard it's supposed to put men in a false sense of security and make them more easy going."

Issei doesn't want to know where she learned that. Even with that, Issei simply says.

"Xenovia, kiss me."

Then the two just resume what they were doing. However, things don't go completely well. About twenty minutes later, Issei and Xenovia are being kicked out by the owner for what they did in the bathroom. They're walking back to their hotel in the middle of the evening street before the main course of the meal. Xenovia swiftly apologizes for what happened because she feels it is her fault.

"I'm sorry, I thought my sign would keep others out."

Issei does criticize that plan a little.

"What did you expect when you wrote the thing in Kanji instead of Italian?"

Xenovia sighs with disappointment with herself a little and wonders about that herself. She states.

"Irina came back to her home, Asia is perfectly comfortable in Japan because your parents accepted her as their daughter long before, and I just don't know how to feel about Italy now. I've spent so long in Kuoh and England before that. I don't have a place to connect to like you three."

Issei gets behind her and hugs her from behind while saying.

"Hey, forget that stuff, Xenovia. I don't think like that, I don't even feel too out place here because I'm with you."

Xenovia blushes but asks.

"But if when we have a child, what will I tell them about their family and heritage?"

Issei turns Xenovia around and answers with a smile.

"You'll tell that kid of ours that they have parents and friends who live them and that is the only thing that matters. All they need to know is that they are loved, I mean, that's I really care about at this point."

Xenovia blushes and smiles more genuinely as Issei suggests.

"Okay, so how about we get a pizza for dinner, go back to the hotel, and finish what we started in the bathroom. Inside of our room's bathroom."

The two make very good on their plan and spend a very romantic evening together. Following this, the next morning, Issei is admiring the rising sun as Xenovia lays next to him in their bed and feels really glad she chose this place as he runs his hand through her hair as she sleeps. He then says to himself.

"Well one thing's for sure, we're not telling our kids about last night, especially how we got caught, but the timing on that was really good, I must admit."

Xenovia is fast asleep through this and this is just the beginning of their days together until Issei has to move on.

 **Sorry this took so long, readers. I just was debating a lot of things with this one and some other projects. But the next one should come quicker than this one. The next chapter will be the Asia one by popular demand.**


	7. Asia

Asia's Audacity

It currently day 2 of Issei's days with Xenovia and Asia is patiently looking forward to her three days as she is next after her friend. She is thinking of simply having Issei take her on a simple date around the town like they did when they first met. Asia is looking at a photo of herself with Issei that they took years ago before they graduated. She presses it to her chest with her heart beating much faster with her thoughts on the coming days. Asia is also thinking of packing a picnic for her and Issei to eat in the park with the sky so blue and birds chirping. She simply envisions a paradise for herself.

Asia's daydream is interrupted when she gets a knock on her door. Ever the polite woman, she answers the door, and she answers it to find Rias at her door. Rias politely asks.

"May I come in, Asia?"

Naturally, she is more than welcome in Asia's room. Rias is wearing a simple pink nightgown because she is getting ready for bed and walking around the house naked isn't something somebody should do. Asia herself is actually wearing a white night gown before bed. Rias is informed about Asia being the next girl after Xenovia, so she's here to ask Asia about what she has planned, to which Asia explains.

"Well, I was thinking a trip to the stores, maybe some clothes shopping, and end our first day with a lovely picnic in the park."

Rias has her hand to her face as she comments.

"Ah, keeping it simple. I can respect that, but I must admit…that doesn't make for a very good honeymoon, Asia."

Wondering, Asia asks her longtime friend.

"What do you mean, Rias? Shouldn't I try to make things simple and easy for Issei?"

Rias likes the part of pleasing Issei, but she tells Asia something she needs to consider.

"Well, that sounds well and good for a first or second date. But this is a honeymoon, Asia. This is something that you will remember for the rest of your life, as will Issei. Taking him on a date sounds fine for a Saturday evening. However, keep in mind that chances are high that will and Issei will most make love during the three days."

Asia's face erupts with red as the thought makes her nervous. Despite her previous perverse thoughts and words she's made in the past, she seems to have forgotten, briefly, about what's going to happen during the three days. Rias, with her eyes closed and with a slight blush states.

"Honestly, he was all over me in Iga. It was like he was a dog in heat. I guess having relations with Irina didn't impede his drive. Then again, when he….."

Rias just goes on and on about this very dirty story that is not at all suitable for free viewing, and when she finishes, she sees that Asia is on the verge of passing out as her face is a new shade of red that isn't described in any capacity. Due to the rather extreme temperature of her face, Asia needs to get a drink of cold water. Rias does think she may have gotten a little expletive with her explanation.

Asia does get a glass of ice water to cool down after what happened, but what is actually going through her head is quite different than one would expect as she thinks.

" _If Rias did THAT with Issei, then what do I have to do to match it…oh dear, and he was with Akeno and Kuroka as well. I don't think Koneko was too much, but those two…I must hear what they did. I must if I hope to keep up with them."_

Asia finds Akeno in her room as she is brushing her hair. Asia is still polite about intruding by knocking first and being formally let in by the priestess of lightning. Akeno politely invites her in and asks her.

"What is it, Asia?"

Asia is nervous when she asks.

"Um, Akeno…what did you do with Issei during your three days…in bed I mean. You know."

Akeno smiles and gets it, she knows what Asia wants to hear. Since she's already had three days of physical fun, telling Asia is fine. Akeno instead tells Asia what she should do rather than what actually happened during her own three days.

"Asia, Issei probably expected more sex from me than he would you, not that he thinks you aren't attractive, but he feels more passive when it comes to you."

Asia gets flustered by this first saying and retorts.

"But I can….do those things with him to! If he wants me to, I'll do whatever he wants."

Asia is very worked up now and Akeno gets her usual look with sadistic intent, but she is actually still a little burnt out from her three days and just gives some calming words.

"Asia, just go somewhere quiet, have a nice romantic dinner under the moonlight, and just have sex with him. It's not Olympics, although…his backswing won a gold medal with me."

She then hands Akeno a pamphlet. It is actually an address for a love house that was made by Sirzechs and their father for Rias, but she refused to have anything to do with something THEY built for HER honeymoon, so she gave the pamphlet and key to Akeno, but she had already made her plans so she wants to give it to Asia and explains.

"It's similar to what Michael did for Irina. It's quiet, secluded, and has plenty of atmosphere."

Asia is grateful to Akeno for her generosity in this regard and immediately leaves to go see this love house. It is located in the underworld and Asia goes there via magic circle since the pamphlet comes with the spell. It is a nice house of considerable size, though not as big as the residence. She walks inside the house without anything packed since she is merely here on a checkup. She opens the door and the inside has a pink mist surrounding the interior and it smells like strawberries. Asia enjoys the smell and walks around the house with intrigue. The bedroom, only one in the house, is covered with love décor and even a heart-shaped bed, something she sees as romantic. She inspects the kitchen and there is a rack of wine, a pink fridge, and a shelf full of aprons over varying designs. She sees this as an opportunity to see which Issei would prefer. There is also a bathroom with a heart-shaped tub, a balcony with romantic music being played over speakers while a set of candles is sitting on a small table waiting to be lit up.

After some time, Asia decides it is time to return home to pack her things before Issei arrives as he will arrive in less than a day. She approaches the entrance again and turns the knob but the door won't open. Asia tries a little more forcefully but it doesn't budge. Then, words begin appearing on the door that reads: _Rias and or Issei, we've taken an added caution that won't allow either of you to leave this house until you have both completed your three days. Understand we don't want either of you leaving prematurely and possibly ruin the chance to have more grandchildren- Love Your Father"_ so Asia cannot leave until Issei appears and begins their three days. While she would like to get some more of her stuff, she doesn't get upset.

Instead, she takes this as an opportunity to prepare for his arrival. But, as she wanders back into the kitchen, something unfortunate happens, she gets in the kitchen just fine, but the moment she attempts to turn on the oven, a flare bursts out and sets the clothes she's currently wearing on fire. In a quick act, she takes off her clothes; underwear included, and gets out of the incident relatively unharmed. She is embarrassed a little, but nothing a quick change of clothes can't fix. But this is already a problem because she didn't actually pack any clothes, so she goes into the bedroom to see if any spare clothes are in there, but there aren't any to speak of. Nervous, Asia is thinking about what to do and then remembers the one thing she can wear.

 **Some Time Later**

Issei arrives at the house after being informed by Akeno of where Asia is. Upon arriving in the entrance, Issei announces.

"Asia, I'm ready for our three days. Soon as I see you, we can do whatever you want."

Asia pops out of nowhere as Issei wanders down the hall and she is very excited as she leaps towards him with a big smile and greets him.

"Issei, I'm so happy that you're finally here."

She greets him with a hug that he immediately reciprocates and tells her.

"Yeah, well I'm glad to be here with you. I've actually been really looking forward to this…"

Issei rubs Asia's back during their hug but he doesn't feel clothes, and she even grabs his hand and puts it lower as he feels her butt on the palm of his hand and Issei can't help but blush a little as he asks her.

"Asia, are you…naked?"

Issei pulls back and sees that she is only wearing an apron and a pair of slippers. She explains the issue with the burner and how it was actually broken on one side. However, she assures Issei.

"I don't mind wearing just this since it's just the two of us."

Issei has seen her in this state before and he isn't flustered too much, considering what he's done these last weeks. Instead of getting flustered, both Asia and Issei get more forward with each other and start kissing rather than take it slow like it would normally go. This is partially because of the mist as it is an aphrodisiac that simply gets the two lovers more in the mood. Asia pulls back this time and simply says.

"Issei, let's not take things slow. I think we both what we want at the moment."

Issei agrees as he picks her up and she guides him to the bedroom. There, well…they do what Asia said she would do for years. A few times for good measure. After a few hours of this, Issei and Asia are lying in bed and holding each other intimately as Asia has her eyes closed with a blush on her face. Issei comments on this swiftness to the bedroom with a plain tone.

"Wow, that was much quicker that I'd thought it would be."

Asia snuggles closer and replies.

"I didn't want to wait any longer. I've wanted this for a long time."

She hugs Issei a little tighter and prepares for more time with him. During the whole three days, Asia and Issei's three days are filled with a lot of food, talking, and even more sex considering all she wears is the one apron since her clothes got incinerated. Before they know it, the three days pass instantly and without warning. On the morning after the third, around the 71 hour mark, Issei is sleeping in the heart-shaped bed, and Asia gets up before him as she rubs her eyes. But, oddly, her eyes are now pink instead of their usual green. A little later, Issei wakes up and checks the time with a magic circle and sees that is about time for him to go to the next girl. His is prepared to leave with Asia and part ways with her in person, but she isn't anywhere to be found in the bedroom. He figures she's at the front door waiting for him or in the kitchen. Since the entrance is closer, he checks there first. As he walks over the entrance, he hears a noise and realizes that Asia must be there. But it isn't a good noise as Asia is nailing the door shut and has even boarded it with floorboards she tore out of the ground, which is freighting. Issei asks nervously.

"Uh, Asia, what's going on exactly?"

Asia turns and has a cute smile as she tells him.

"Don't worry, now this just means we have much more time to ourselves."

Asia giggles a little and Issei is feeling uneasy about this.

A while later, Rossweisse is looking for Issei because she is in fact next as she holds her stick. She is feeling worried because Issei should have been around to find her a few hours ago, so she goes to Rias who is currently taking to Akeno. She explains what's going on and why she's worried. Akeno mentions that Issei is probably at the house that Rias' father and brother made, but that's when she remembers that her family is behind that. She needs to meet with them.

Rias confronts her father and brother in her bedroom after summoning them at a perfect opportunity and is rather demanding when she asks them.

"Okay, I understand that you both got carried away because of the wedding, and built that house. Asia and Issei aren't wild together to make a honeymoon of three days last longer than that. So what did the two of you do?"

Despite both her father and brother being older, they are at Rias' mercy right now. Sirzechs tries to quell his sister's annoyance at them by explaining.

"Rias, I assure you that we didn't put cameras in that house, but I did put a spell on the front door that was to disappear after someone enters for 72 hours or three days, but that's all."

Rias crosses her arms and retorts.

"Oh, and probing my room to find out where I had chosen was okay, and then putting cameras in my hotel bathroom was also equally as acceptable? Do you both of have no shame?"

Sirzechs and their father taps their fingers with guilt and that's when the latter sits up more and says.

"Well, I did put in some aphrodisiacs for atmosphere?"

Rias catches this and asks.

"Aphrodisiacs? What kind of black magic did you put in that house?"

The current Duke explains.

"Well you're mother and me decided that we wanted more grandchildren and that this would be an opportune time to help with that. So I decided to get a little love spell going in that house in the ventilation and mixing it with the air. But given Issei's perverted mind and trained body, and I mean trained at this point, I figured he wouldn't really be affected by it, so I figured you could use a little push so that we'd have another grandkid soon."

Rias suddenly gets it as she races to the house and uses her magic to blow the door off and runs around while calling out.

"Issei, where are you!"

She hears moaning somewhere in the house and runs around more towards it. Upon reaching the bedroom, Rias forces the door open and sees something she thought she'd never see, Asia actually has Issei tied to the bed and is sitting on top of him. She has her cute smile and tells Rias upon entering.

"Sorry, Rias, but you've already had your three days, so I'm afraid I'll have to ask you to leave."

Issei shakes his head as a sign for help since he also has his mouth taped shut. Not having many options, Rias knocks Asia out with a quick jab to the neck and unties Issei. Neither of the two blames Asia for what happened, but from what they learned, that mist was actually a love potion converted into mist and put into the ventilation. It works by the inhaler being driven to commit lustful acts based on the level of perversion currently running through their minds and bodies. Since Issei didn't come for just sex, he wasn't as affected, but Asia's mind was influenced greatly by the dirty thoughts running through her head after what she heard from Rias and implications from Akeno.

Asia wakes up not long after and her eyes are back to normal, and finds herself in Issei and Rias' company. She remembers what happened and is embarrassed once she realizes her behavior, but she also apologizes to Issei for what she did. Issei assures her.

"Hey, it's not like I'm clean either. I didn't think it was so bad…until you tied me up."

Asia's face is just too red at this point once she realizes her behavior and all the stuff she and Issei did. Rias is about to say something comforting, but Issei beats her to it.

"Asia, you and me were just having fun, and even if it got carried away, I still had a good time with you. I mean, the cooking was amazing, and the sex was really good. I mean, nobody would have guessed you were with the church with what you let me do to you."

Issei then gives Asia a kiss on the lips and she blushes more lightly. He then tells her.

"Now I got to bounce because I was told Rossweisse is waiting for me, and she's waited long enough. But his comfort does cheer Asia up and she knows that her three days were indeed special. Issei leaves Asia alone with Rias, who asks Asia.

"So, what DID you let him do to you, Asia?"

Asia has steam coming from her head and answers nervously.

"Oh my….I..I can't say. It's far too embarrassing."

Rias presses it a bit by reminding Asia.

"I told what I did, so now it's your turn to share, Asia."

Asia's face goes back to just being red as she has to explain what Rias wants to hear.


	8. Rossweisse

Rossweisse's Inexpensive Daydream

After Asia's little misdemeanor, Rossweisse is looking a little down because she feels a little cheated but she is still getting 72 hours and she hasn't paid for the motel room she's planning on renting for her honeymoon. Issei needs to get some ointment from his rope burn and some potassium from being exercised too much, and that's saying something. Rossweisse just wants her time in the spotlight for her new husband because she's been teased so much for never having a boyfriend and she wants to shove it everyone's faces, especially Odin.

She has everything planned out; she and Issei will head to a nice, small, and affordable motel in the snowy mountains of New Zealand. She is looking at the motel from an online source while looking at the room price, which is pretty good all things considered. It has two rooms, a bathroom and a sleeping room with a single bed for two. The only odd thing is that there are no reviews posted about it despite being a few years old. She has her stuff packed, a few sets of clothes, toothbrush and toothpaste, a cup, a small shampoo, and some cup of noodles for the five hour trip by underworld train, she wanted be more formal.

Because of his tardiness, Issei will have to meet her on the train since it is close to departure. He didn't really unpack any clothes since Asia's time, especially since they spent most of the time naked, so his stuff is good enough to be packed. Rather than delay with anything stupid, Issei rushes to the train station in the underworld. Issei gets his ticket in a rush from his bed where Rossweisse left it as a surprise.

On the train, Rossweisse sits while wearing a simple purple sweater and black pants while waiting for her new husband. She is wearing a watch that she checks while standing at the entrance and is worried.

"Oh, just my luck…I finally get a husband, and he's late."

Suddenly, the years of mocking come back to her as she remembers all the times she's been made fun of for being single and never having a boyfriend. She checks her watch again and then Issei suddenly bursts from the side and apologizes while catching his breath.

"Sorry…about….late…Rose…"

He's late, but she blushes anyway from being called Rose, the name her grandmother calls her. She forgives him immediately because he has clearly rushed everything just to be here. Issei is wearing a simple red shirt and coat because it is looking to be cold and this was something he needed to get before leaving. He and Rossweisse make their way to their cabin, which has a bed instead of a set of benches to sit on. Issei and the Valkyrie-who married her first boyfriend, both sit next to each other and prepare for the five hour trip. Normally, a train like this would be expensive, but Rias helped with a contact. They sit and Issei lays on his back from his exhaustion from his rush. The train starts moving starting the trip and Rossweisse's heart begins pounding from being nervous and she blushes. Issei looks at her red face and asks her.

"Hey, you want to lay next to me?"

She looks at him and nods as she lays on her side to be closer to him and is a few inches away, but she dares to inch closer. Issei catches his second wind and then puts his arm around her back and moves her closer to his face and says.

"Don't worry, Rose, you still have three days with me, and I promise to make you very happy."

Upon hearing these words, Rossweisse is driven by her arousal as she immediately gives Issei a kiss on the lips and he gladly reciprocates. After a few second of simple lip, Issei gets bolder and does a few techniques that the French envy, and only doing it with Akeno could teach. Despite this, they keep their clothes on with only their heads connecting for the next five hours.

The train opens a gate and they get off through a portal in New Zealand, their destination. They are supposed to be in front of their motel, but the sight would suggest otherwise. Instead of a modest and clean motel, they stand in front of shabby mess with creaky boards, a broken neon sign, and a set of doors that have paint peeling off. Rossweisse looks at photo she put on her phone and it looks nothing like the sight before them. Issei looks at her and says.

"Maybe it's good on the inside."

Being a little optimistic, Rossweisse agrees with an uneasy smile. They check in at the desk with her reservation, and the clerk is friendly and clean but wearing casual clothing. The check in area was at least better looking, but once they turn the key on their room, that's when the really harsh reality kicks in, their room is worse than the outside. There's mold on the ceiling, the TV is broken and cracked, the bathroom is covered in stains, and the bed has a shabby comforter blanket looking a patchwork of various cloths and only has one pillow, and the light flickers.

Rossweisse just groans from disappointment with this place and mutters.

"This is what I get for being cheap."

Issei tries to cheer her up by holding her hand and saying.

"Hey, as long as we're here together."

Rossweisse blushes again and nods as she closes the door and proceeds to push herself toward Issei again as they resume their makeout session and move towards the bed with Issei on the bottom and he proceeds to put his hand on her but and she is a little surprised by this sudden action and Issei is reminded that he hasn't had his relations with her yet and apologizes.

"Oh, sorry if I'm being a little quick, I mean, with these last weeks and all…"

Rossweisse shakes her head and kisses him further giving her consent as both she and Issei start taking off their pants and Issei comments.

"Wow this bed is comfy, and the pillow feels like it's giving me a massage…come to think of it…(uneasy) I think it's moving…"

Knowing that something isn't Issei and Rossweisse both stand up and inspect the pillow with Issei looking and inside and is caught off by a sight as he and his wife shout.

"Cockroaches!"

There is now pillow just a cluster of cockroaches and Issei runs to the door, opens it, throw the pillow case full of creepy crawlers outside, and Rossweisse blasts it with some of her magic and destroys it. They take a few breaths to recover from the shock, but another surprise rears its head when an unknown female voice says.

"Hey, nice ass."

Rossweisse gets flustered as she covers her rear with her hands and Issei looks down to see that she is wearing a rather racy pink thong and Issei can't help but be flattered when she explains.

"I bought these because I was trying to be sexy for you, and they weren't on sale either."

Issei, trying to help her embarrassment, locates the source of the sound and sees a hole with an eye peering behind it and tells the woman on the other side.

"Hey, find your own hot wife and go do it with her."

The woman on the other side retorts.

"I'll have you know that I have a **husband** and that I'm being porked right now and sweet ass was helping us both get there."

Issei looks above this hole and sees another with a different eye peering through it and a male voice says.

"Hey, nice meeting you."

Rossweisse is beyond disturbed and puts her pants back while saying she is getting out of here for a while. Issei sits on the bed while trying to figure out what to do to cheer her up even though none of this is his fault as he just wants her to have a good time. He thinks of maybe the bathroom to help her mood, but the man behind the wall says.

"I wouldn't suggest the bathroom, there's this nymphomaniac guy that's always peeping in. If you want privacy, room 7a has no holes and is generally clean, ask the guy at the front desk and he'll switch your room."

Issei is shocked by the generosity of this random guy and thanks him.

"Hey thanks, mysterious peeping guy who's banging his wife."

The man on the other side simply replies.

"Hey, with a wife that has an ass like that, you SHOULD be fooling around with her. My wife on the other hand looks like a bull's asshole."

The woman states.

"She sure does."

Issei is wondering.

"Aren't you his wife?"

The woman simply replies.

"No, I DO have a husband but I never said that it was him who's ass banging me."

Issei decides to leave before he gets further scarred by these two. He's glad he didn't tell them that it isn't the south end he's focused on. He finds Rossweisse sitting outside on a bench that she wiped off but is cold from the snow. Issei sits next to her and she apologizes to him.

"I'm so sorry, Issei, I just thought it would be nice to have a honeymoon where…"

Before she can continue her apology, Issei gives her another kiss and stops her.

"Hey, don't apologize, Rose. I don't care where we are as long as I'm with you or the others. I spent a few hours tied to a bed with Asia raping me and I'm not mad at her."

Rossweisse upon pulling back begins shivering from the cold so Issei puts his coat around her and he tells her of what the man told him about the cleaner room. Before they leave to fix their room problem, Rossweisse asks Issei.

"Hey, have you had the child talk with any of the other girls?"

Issei nods and talks about his talks with the other girls and Baraqiel saying he expects grandchildren. Instead of doing the same child talk, Rossweisse explains.

"I was thinking of becoming an elementary teacher once this is all settled."

Issei is surprised by this and says.

"You should be a scientist or a professor or something with how smart you are. Why would you want to be an elementary teacher?"

Rossweisse rubs her arms to help get them warmer and explains.

"Because, I want to be part of the lives of your children, Issei. All of them, not just the ones we'll have together."

Issei blushes a little as does Rossweisse because she is expecting the same thing, but she continues.

"For the time I've known you, you've made me feel important in way that being Odin's bodyguard could never give. Vowing to protect me, taking me as your rook, and even marrying me along with others known longer gives me a sense of duty. It's a duty that compels me to nurture young minds, especially your future children, to help them grow, and develop into people with your kind heart…minus your…lusts."

Issei shrugs that lat part off and states.

"Yeah, the fun part of being me."

She then finishes.

"When the time comes, I know they'll be wonderful people and I know they'll be great. I'll be sure to help them along the way."

Issei is moved by her resolve and says.

"I don't think I've ever been more attracted to you than I am now. Let's go take care of our room so I can show you what I mean."

Rossweisse stands up with him as they intend to go correct their problem. The man was on the dot as the room they get after is much cleaner, no holes, no mold, a working TV, and two pillows without cockroaches. The TV doesn't get turned on at all until the next day when the two watch it for a while as they snuggle naked together after a long night.

While laying in bed the next morning, Issei has to ask Rossweisse.

"Hey, Rose, what do think you'll do about your maternity leave once we have a kid? I mean, if you plan on being a teacher to my other kids, you have to know that you'll need to take a leave."

Rossweisse simply snuggles closer with a peaceful smile as she simply states.

"Let's not think about that now. The only thing I'm sure of right now is that when I have our first baby, I am going to rub it in that old one eyed pervert's face for three hours."

Issei understands and puts his other arm around her and asks.

"Think you're ready for another round?"

Out of caution, and because they don't trust this motel, Issei and Rossweisse covered the wall with plaster and their caution is rewarded as there is somebody who is following them, but not out of perversion but intrigue, Ophis. She sits next the wall from the empty next room and had a hole to peep in, but it was covered now. She thinks to herself.

" _Hmm, I wonder how a honeymoon might affect me. Issei is a dragon, and why do I feel compelled to be around him like his maidens? Perhaps after his final wife I'll settle my curiosity."  
_ Ophis simply sits and wait for the remaining time. Rossweisse smiles and takes the lead by kissing Issei first before their next love making session. After this, there is only one more person who Issei has to meet with, Ravel, and she's been planning for this for nearly a month and she plans to be the best with her planning and scheduling. As Issei's manager, she'll be prepared in every category.


	9. Ravel

Ravel's Itinerary

Ravel is currently working on her plans for her three days and has done extensive research into what he's done with the other girls, but is at a disadvantage against Rossweisse. She is shopping with Riser being her carrier for her clothes and her perfume, cream, accessories, and other things. Riser, being the snot that he is, can't help but be irritated about the situation.

"Ravel, why are you bringing so much crap for a three-day trip?" he complains

Ravel looks through hair conditioners "I am looking for the best beauty products because I won't let Issei, my new husband, spend the last three days wasted on some boring fling. He needs to be entertained both culturally and physically, so I must look and feel the part." She diligently explains

Riser thinks about the Issei he knows. "I think you in pasties, a thong, and dancing on a pole would be more up his alley." He replies

Ravel blushes, turns, and points her finger at him "And why are you thinking of me in provocative scenarios?"

Riser gets flustered "Well I just don't like the idea of him touching you as his wife. It makes my skin crawl thinking of it, I got over Rias, but you." He swiftly rebukes

Ravel gets in his face and sets it straight.

"I don't care what you think, Big Brother. He is MY husband and he's going to be the father of your nephews and or nieces, so you better get over it real fast. In fact, a full moon is going to come during my three days, so I'm trying to accomplish that as soon as possible."

Riser's eye twitches upon hearing this and he is tempted to throw a fit to tell Ravel to not let Issei even takes off her socks, but he looks at Ravel's face as she mutters to herself with a warm smile.

"A new Phenex child, my child, with Issei as the father…"

Upon seeing this, Riser backs off because he legitimately wants Ravel to be happy. But he still has to be her pack mule in the meantime, which is a pain. While they continue, Ravel approaches a rather risqué store with mannequins in proactive poses wearing very revealing lingerie and she thinks about what Riser said about Issei's alley. She blushes a bit, turns to her brother, and tells him.

"I am going to this store alone, so wait here until I return, and do not ask about what I buy."

Riser cannot see the sign because of the other stuff he has to carry, so he simply finds a place to sit and rest for a minute. Inside the shop itself, Ravel is blushing while shopping because there are lots of erotic stuff in here ranging from perfumes, lingerie, toys, and movies. Being a noble, Ravel is doing her best to stay composed in this place as she picks up something very thin and again remembers her brother's words about what is up Issei's alley.

"Can I help you?" a feminine voice asks.

Ravel is startled for a moment and drops the scandalous underwear while turning to deny her presence.

"I was just looking for a restroom because I have no interest in such ludicrous items…I…"

"First time, am I right?" the voice comments.

Ravel looks at the source of the voice and sees a buxom lady with brown hair, wearing pink lipstick, and dressed in a uniform indicating she is an employee.

Ravel then turns her head and apologizes for her rudeness."I am sorry, I…I don't know what I'm doing here."

The buxom lady just waves it off "Oh, no worries, I see it all the time, people just get flustered coming in here for the first time."

Ravel lifts her head and retorts "I am not flustered; I am shopping for my honeymoon."

The lady puts her hand to her chin "So you're a newlywed; that would explain it. I've seen this many times in my line of work."

Ravel takes a deep breath and is about to leave, but the woman reveals a more caring side.

"Look, don't be embarrassed about wanting to look a little sexy for your husband, it's only natural you'd want to make him desire for you more than he probably already does."

Ravel looks at the woman's hand and sees a wedding ring on her finger and sees that she does indeed know of things personally.

"Believe me, if you want your marriage to work, just be honest with him and don't be afraid to show him how much you care, even if it feels like a wedgie. But I can help if you need it." She offers

Ravel nods with her blush and the buxom lady helps her shop for a nice little number for Issei's enjoyment, which she does and even picks a bottle of perfume to go with it. Ravel, thanks to the lady, and leaves the store while the buxom lady waves. Once Ravel gets back to her brother, she carries her new items in a black plastic bag and tells him to ignore it. When Ravel is out of sight, the buxom lady then walks into the back of the store and in an instant, she now assumes a different form, a familiar one and a new voice appears.

"Very well done, Grayfia."

Indeed, the woman who assisted Ravel is Grayfia Lucifuge, the wife of Sirzechs, and the titled strongest queen, and the man complimenting her is her husband. She is humbled but is also baffled.

"I don't fully understand why you asked me to help out a different woman from Rias." She wonders

Sirzechs, dressed rather casually, puts his hand to his wife's shoulder "It goes a little further than that since Issei is now part of the family, so we must all do our part to ensure that he is happy. Rias has made as much peace as she will for a while with this situation, so we meet as well do our part for our new little brother."

Grayfia smiles "Well, then he'll enjoy himself. I made sure to provide a quality choice for Miss Phenex." She casually mentions

The two simply smile and are awaiting the day that Issei becomes a full family man and expand the name of Gremory, in addition to the spreading of other names.

But due to time constraints, Ravel has to get Issei to their hotel room fast by simply leaving him a circle to teleport as soon as he gets to it in his room with Rias needing to get Issei to go to it. In the meantime, Ravel arrives in the hotel room, a very splendid and large room located in the penthouse of a large hotel in Paris France. She believed it to be the optimal choice and got the best room she could. The room itself is very nice with a large bed, minibar, couch, TV, a hot tub on the balcony, and a very nice view of the city.

Ravel takes in the scenery and sees a myriad of lights from her window. After taking in the scenery, she walks towards the bathroom of the room and starts putting on her makeup for Issei's arrival. She made all these plans way in advance and estimates that it'll take him at least an hour or two before he arrives. Her first thing to do is put on her new lingerie, a nice white lacey number that Ravel blushes over since she's the one wearing it complete with garters and a floral design. She just imagines Issei's reaction to her wearing it and how much she desires to be loved physically by him.

She swiftly gets her head straight and proceeds to get her makeup on, which takes an hour to get perfect (by her standards). She puts on cream, perfume, lipstick, eyeliner, and rouge to make herself elegant, graceful, and poised as she practices her greetings in front of the bathroom mirror.

"Welcome, my dearest husband…(tries another pose) I am happy to see, darling husband…Damn it!" she mutters to herself.

She practices for about another half hour and decides on a pose and greeting for Issei upon his arrival. With her plan coming full circle, she just has to wait for Issei to show up as he can teleport in at any second. She thinks for another second and thinks that maybe a bottle of wine would be good for the mood-setting as a romantic dinner and a movie, that she already picked, then lovemaking is all that is needed for the first night to keep it simple. The next day has museums, sightseeing, and even a library trip and more lovemaking. Day 3, more or less the same except with an added statement about more passion.

Ravel waits for Issei to arrive, and waits some more since he is taking some time. She gets the bottle of wine within a few minutes and also places the order for dinner. She then sets up a table with some candles but doesn't light them yet to avoid them dripping. But with more time passing and the food on the way, Ravel passes the time by doing some work.

She summons her book of Issei's schedule and pulls out a pen to make some notices to herself.

"Let me see…I had to make a call to tell them….make more arrangements on this interview...need to discuss the next article..."

She has to make arrangements for Issei's next series of interviews, appearance, and screenings because of the delay caused by Asia being under the effects of that mist. She doesn't blame Asia, but it's still a pain. However, she begins looking at her itinerary and then looks at Issei's work schedule and realizes something. She is just making her honeymoon, something she has spent sleepless nights preparing just to get Issei the one month off, into just work. Not just for herself, but for her husband.

Frustrated with herself, Ravel decides to be bold as she picks up the phone once more.

"Hello, room service; I need a few more items for my meal. I need hot chilies, some figs, honey, arugula, pomegranate, and some cinnamon." She orders with a blush.

After some more waiting, the food arrives as do the other things she ordered. After the caterer leaves, Ravel enacts her last phase of this impulse plan, she closes all the curtains in her room, takes a quick bath to get rid of her troublesome makeup, and then, in front of the bathroom mirror, she strips down to her garters, stockings, and underwear with a blush on her face. She looks at herself and is slightly embarrassed with herself, but just a little.

"Sorry I'm late, Ravel." A voice says.

Ravel instantly knows that Issei has arrived and she is so flustered that she slams the door to the bathroom and locks it. She is nervous now thinking about what she's done and how much of her plans was just tossed out the window.

Thinking of what do in her flustered mood, Ravel sits next to the door wondering what to do next. In the middle of the room, Issei tosses his suitcase casually on the bed and looks a little dirty, probably from his final moments with Rossweisse before parting ways for the time. He spots the little buffet of food, including the raw ingredients Ravel ordered as Issei takes a fig and eats it.

He sees the bathroom door shut and proceeds to knock on it.

"Hey, Ravel, are you in there?"

While Issei knocks, Ravel is contemplating her next move, but then she remembers the clerk from the store and that she needs to be more upfront with Issei since she wants him to do various things with her, sexual or otherwise.

Ravel takes a breath, opens the door, and Issei sees her in her mostly naked form. She looks to the side, faintly smiles and Issei walks into the bathroom with her. The food was never touched and the candles never lit.

The next morning, Issei and Ravel are now fully clothed once more and are getting prepared for a museum trip, like Ravel planned, but this is just because Ravel wants to and Issei doesn't mind doing something she wants to do. The paper she worked on the schedule with is now in the trash crumpled up.

But at the museum, Ravel and Issei are looking through various exhibits with earphones in to hear about the art. But Issei yawns after some time while Ravel listens with intrigue. She then looks at Issei and sees how bored he actually is and looks around the room.

She then sees something curious, a section being remodeled without anyone around. Ravel blushes pulls on Issei's arm, and he is wondering where she's taking him. The section she's looking through should have something that no one thought of during the other days.

Issei smiles at where she has brought him, an abandoned closet.

Ravel blushes "I'll bet that the others didn't have the idea of doing it in a public place like this." She states with her arms at her side.

The two walk into the empty room and the sounds of passion can be heard. Outside this room, there is person listening to the sounds of Issei and Ravel's lovemaking, Ophis. She is eating a crepe and wonders more about Issei's wives and why they chose this life over fighting over him.

She puts her hand on the door in front of her "Maybe, it's time I actually see for myself what being a wife is. Issei, in one year, I'll meet you there as a perfect wife. I'm no longer interested in seeing you as a father…unless we create a new life that is" She says quietly.

Ophis backs away from the door and teleports away with an intrigued grin on her face.


End file.
